Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method for processing an image, and more particularly, to an image processing method that may improve image characteristics and to devices performing the method.
In an image processing system, a source image includes a collection of original image pixels. A display device displays a destination image. Image pixels of the destination image may not properly correspond to the original image pixels.
When the image pixels of the destination image do not correspond to the original image pixels, a scaling operation is required such that the original image pixels properly correspond to the image pixels. Unfortunately, the quality of a source image may be degraded by application of the scaling operation.